


Scream up a blizzard

by NettlesandVanilla



Series: House cleaning collection [7]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Also there’s no sex, Because once more angbang, It’s been a few years since I’ve even seen my copy of silmarillion, Look it’s angbang you weren’t looking for puppies, Might count as fluff?, Some resemblance of domesticity, What is the timeline here you ask?, Why are the tags longer than the text..., angbang, be warned, but they are getting there - Freeform, mentioned torture, slight crack, that's the timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NettlesandVanilla/pseuds/NettlesandVanilla
Summary: My emotional support dark lords deal with a snow day
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Series: House cleaning collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020306
Kudos: 15





	Scream up a blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> This is old as balls, but it's snowing here enough that the whole place is in chaos, and I decided to publish this as a celebration. Enjoy?

It was snowing outside. 

Actually, that was quite the understatement. It was a fucking blizzard outside. 

Morgoth didn’t really mind the weather, whatever it might have been, and had as of late even found himself enjoying the dark, gloomy harshness of winter.  
Sauron wasn’t usually bothered either, being more than equipt for keeping himself warm. 

However, as anyone stuck in a stone building such as Angband knows, in a blizzard everything in said stone building gets ice cold. Which often puts a slight dent to work morale, and gets even those of us who are mortal, and not temperature resistant, to dream about bathing in molten lava. And no amount of screaming by potentially homicidal dark lords can diminish this fact. 

And so most of Angband had fallen to peaceful silence, save for occasional screams, most from the dungeons, (since some of us are more career oriented than others). However, with most of the fortress’s occupants hurdled under covers and near a fire, even those who could have withstood the cold found that they had a rare day free. 

Which had left Morgoth to find his favourite maia, wrap his arms around him and whisper dirty things into his ear, until the maia had gotten enough.

”Very well then, take me to your chambers, it is clear I’ll get nothing done”, Sauron said dramatically.

The forges were empty, save for the two of them, and his work had been somewhat distracted for almost half an hour. Sauron didn’t approve of distractions as a rule, and had been known to drag those whose work didn’t meet his standards to the dungeons to reevaluate their career choices. So him being annoyed wouldn’t have been a surprise for anyone. He might have even been able to sound convincingly annoyed, if it wasn’t for the flames in his eyes, and the unfortunate fact that he was blushing.  
Morgoth grins, truly a terrifying sight for most, but it elicits a quiet moan from Sauron, a moan which transforms into a surprised yelp when he is picked up by chuckling Morgoth. 

A scream pierces through the castle.

”Do you think you can make me scream like that?”, Sauron whispered, grinning. 

”I think I’ll make you scream until your voice gone hoarse”.

Sauron shuddered pleasantly at that.

”I bet you will”, he said, his hands roaming, finding themselves in black hair, and pulling his master's face towards his own, demanding kisses. 

”Suddenly so impatient little flame”, Morgoth teased, ”you wouldn’t have had to have let your work be when I first told you”.


End file.
